


Родственные души

by Asteni



Category: Disciples (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteni/pseuds/Asteni
Summary: Судьба Эмри всегда идет одной дорогой.





	Родственные души

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Disciples на ФБ-2014.
> 
> один из немногих текстов не в стол :)

Эмри Абриссельская была чужой в пучине дворцовых интриг и пышных балов. Баронесса задыхалась в Фергале, в обществе всех этих людей высшего света: она предпочитала компанию обычных сквайров и рыцарей, где можно было дышать полной грудью и быть собой.

Когда пришла война, баронесса остригла свои волосы и притворилась простым солдатом.  
Она сражалась в первых рядах, не жалея жизни. Ее меч служил Империи, и Эмри твердо знала – в столицу она вернется только с победой или не вернется вообще.

***

Паладин Эмри Абриссельская давно не скрывала истинного имени и не обращала внимания на неодобрительные шепотки. Десять лет назад она ушла на войну с демонами простым сквайром, а сейчас за ее спиной армия. Эти люди пойдут за ней сквозь огонь гражданской войны и ереси.

После смерти Демосфена и Утера Эмри чувствовала – если она не вмешается, Империя обрушится в преисподнюю. Героиня двух войн, она претендовала на престол, ее поддерживала армия – но на пути стояли безумный инквизитор и герцогиня. И если насчет Фламеля Кроули не приходилось сомневаться, то намерения Амбриэль Верциллинской были туманны. 

Баронесса Эмри встретилась с герцогиней Амбриэль в ее поместье и впервые за много лет пожалела о том, что не родилась мужчиной. Они заключили союз и разошлись по своим битвам, но гонцы один за другим приносили от герцогини известия. Эмри встречала их в сумерках, ожидая и не ожидая одновременно. Слишком часто она думала про Амбриэль, слишком часто вспоминала длинные белые волосы и тонкие руки. И даже подумать не могла о том, что однажды гонцом будет сама Амбриэль.

За разговорами ночь пролетела незаметно. Эмри не помнила, о чем они говорили, – но это было не столь важно, как зародившееся понимание. Как живой, свободный блеск чужих глаз в ночной полутьме и теплые переплетенные руки. Пусть это лишь первая дружеская встреча – будут еще многие.

Эмри уверена в этом.


End file.
